Conventional carts for transporting material generally require an extensive amount of room for storage. They require a bed or body of sufficient size to carry enough to make them practical. In addition, they have a handle or hitch which extends beyond the bed or body for propelling the cart.
To meet the need for a cart large enough to be practical and to minimize the storage area required for such a cart, there have been various designs for different types of folding carts. There are two problems with these designs. First, many of these carts are designed for a specific purpose, such as spreading fertilizer or seed. These carts are often unsuitable for other uses. Second, some require extensive manipulation of parts or the use of tools in order to change them from a folded to an operable position. Two examples of such folding carts can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,140 and 3,166,339.